Annoyance
by affarie ava mai
Summary: I woke up to a bright light. I opened my eyes slowly. There, in front of me was The Cullen Family. Set after Bella jumps off the cliff. She is the chosen one, hiding in Forks for protection. New Moon
1. Chapter 1

This story belongs to SamanthaIsquierdo1 whilst HP and Twilight belong to their respective owners. Encase you think this is forgery it is not, me and Obsessive Reader as well as SamanthaIsquierdo1 have decided to share it with the world of because if there is an awesome story out there then all awesome readers deserve to rad it (and review, don't forget review!) enjoy!

_**Annoyance**_

_**Preface**_

I took one step closer towards the edge of the cliff. This was it. He adrenaline pumped through my veins. I jumped. It was exhilarating. I plunged into the water. I was no longer dying of boredom.

Then, I blacked out.


	2. 2 Chapter 1: A

Sorry, next chapter will be longer.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: The Cullens**_

I woke up to a bright light. I have to write to Dumbledore. I opened my eyes slowly. There, in front of me were the Cullens. Except Edward. My chest tightened with his name and throbbed at the edges of the gaping hole. Charlie was right beside me. He shuffled his feet awkwardly.

" Dad? What happened?"

His eyes tightened at my words. He spoke stiffly. "You tried to kill yourself." My forehead crumbled in confusion.

"What? Oh. No dad, you misunderstood. I was just-"

" Bella, honey, I'm going out of town for an emergency with Grandma Swan. You will be staying with the Blacks, while I'm away to make sure you don't do anything rash."

I wanted to argue, but I already caused him enough grief. I simply nodded my head.

"Charlie, we will gladly take Bella in while you are away. " Carlisle spoke.

Charlie opened his mouth to argue, but Alice beat him to it.

"Please, Charlie. Please." Charlie gave in. He nodded slowly.

"You take care, Bells. I'll see you soon." With that he left. I would write to Dumbledore soon enough. I tried to move, but it was too painful. He seemed to notice because he walked over to me and injected a needle into my IV. _Hedwig_, I thought as I fell asleep, _Hedwig._


	3. 3 Chapter 2: B

Here is the long chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Their House**_

I woke up to a soft, comfy bed. I stretched, testing my muscles. I slowly got up, and walked over to the window. _I should call Hedwig now_, I thought as I retrieved my bag and looked for my Owl Finder. It calls your owls without you needing to yell. I pressed the small, blue button. Not 5 minutes later, Hedwig appeared as soon as I was done writing on the piece of parchment. I gave Hedwig the letter, after feeding him a mouse, and watched him fly off into the distance. I wrote to Dumbledore about Voldemort. My scar was hurting a lot more these days. He had sent me to Forks for protection. Oh, how well that worked. I opened my door to go downstairs and find some food.

I walked down the steps and into the living room to reveal Emmett and Jasper playing Halo. Jasper, sensing my amusement, added more to it. I was on the ground laughing by the time he quit. He smirked at me. Emmett just looked at us, confusion on his face. He had stopped playing, so Jasper killed one of his ships and it crashed down. He shoved Jasper to the ground, and crashed down one of his ships in return. Everything was normal in the Cullen household, almost like they had never left. Almost.

I walked into the kitchen to see Esme making pancakes. She was clean. Alice, who was trying to help, was full of pancake syrup. It was hilarious. I stifled a giggle as I walked in. they both looked up

"Hey Alice, Esme."

" Hello dear, how are you? We tried to make you some pancakes. Hungry?" I nodded my head yes.

"Hey Bella! Ready to go shop? After this, we are going to shop till' we drop. We should get you some pajamas. You are dangerously low on clothes, anyway-"

"Alice! Let her breathe." Esme scolded as she set down the plate in front of me. _Thank You_, I mouthed. She laughed lightly while Alice pouted.

"But _Esme_-" she whined

"No buts now let the girl eat. She looks starved." I blushed and looked down.

After I ate, I rushed to my room. I changed into sweats and a tank top. In the back of the closet, I spotted a guitar. I smiled. Playing guitar was a muggle hobby I loved. I grabbed the guitar, and sat on my bed. I played 'Tell Me Why' By Taylor Swift. After I was done with that, I let the words ring through my head. It was somewhat related to my life. I put the guitar back in the closet. Then I called to Alice. I might as well make everyone else happy.

"Alice! Ready to go shop?"

She appeared at my door silently, bouncing. I walked down the stairs silently. When I reached the bottom, I met Esme's worried eyes. I smiled trying to reassure her. We got in the Mercedes.

"Alice, will you drop me off at the la Push border line. I really need to see Jake. Please." I pleaded. She dropped me off there, probably hearing the pain in my voice, and handed me an umbrella.

"Be safe." With that she drove off. I walked to Jake's house. I knocked and he opened the door. I burst into tears. He held me but tensed, probably smelling me. We went over to the shack, and I told him everything.

"You know, I will eventually become one of them. Either Victoria or their vampire royalty people."

"I'd rather you be dead. Anything. Anything but that." His words hurt me. I pushed him away and jumped on my motorcycle. I drove back to the Cullen House. It was poaring. When I saw their house I speed up. A flash of lightning appeared momentarily and was gone. I had slammed on the breaks, but the bike slid so I jumped off, and hit the mud with a thud. I lay there not caring about anything. I closed my eyes. I heard the bike crash into a tree. I heard the Cullens call my name, but I couldn't move. Cold arms lifted me up and set me down on what seemed like a couch. Blankets covered me. I groaned.

"Bella. Bella! Please move, anything, I can't lose my sister when I just got her back!" Alice was sobbing by my side, and her sobs were tearing me apart. I opened my eyes, and smoothed her hair.

" Alice. I'm fine just calm down. Shhhh, calm down I am fine. Just sore." I whispered.

" Bella! I thought I was going to lose you." She rejoiced.

"I'm fine, just sleepy."

"Ok, just sleep. I'll just stay with Jasper until I calm down. Sweet Dreams." With that I fell asleep. Somewhere in the middle of the night I was moved into my bed.

* * *

I'll try to write again as soon as possible. I really like the sweet and calm Bella, but I'll try to write some where she gets mad at Dumbledore, cause I don't like her mad at the Cullens. Please Review.

SamanthaIsquierdo1


	4. 4 Chapter 3: C

Here is the Chapter. If you like it, try to PM me because I'm using my moms email account and she says it is annoying. By the way this is before Bella's fifth

* * *

_Chapter 3:Dumbledore's Letter_

In the morning, I felt good. I felt like my energy was restored. I stretched and yawned. I looked at my window to see if Hedwig had come back, yet. There on my windowsill was a small, beige letter. I quickly opened it to find Dumbledore's handwriting. It read:

_Dearest Bella,_

_I know that the scar may hurt, but see if you can describe the dreams. We need to know as much information as possible. Your friends from Hogwarts miss you so dearly. Sirius and Remus are annoying me to no length. You should write to them. Another thing is that we have a problem left over from last year. Voldemort is back and still killing people. Sort your problems there and write back. Our kinds are guessing that you have died or that you were sent on a mission. Come home safe._

_I have sent a spell that will erase the town's memory in a week and anyone who has ever seen you or spoken to you. You may tell the Cullen's what you are if you wish._

_My best regards,_

_Professor Dumbledore._

How could he do that? Just boss me around. I have listened to him so many times, already. Some of them wound me up in trouble. Sometimes, I wish that it wasn't me who was the chosen one. I wish none of this ever happened.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hello? Bella, are you awake? I'm coming in." Alice's voice came from the doorway. I froze. _Where do I put the letter?_ Panic overcame my mind. Alice stepped into my room. I put the letter under my leg, after I sat down on the bed.

"Hey Alice. How are you? What are you staring at?" She was staring at my leg. The letter was sticking out. She grabbed it before I could. She opened it up and read it.

"Bella, what is this?"

"Nothing." I said, casting my eyes down. She grabbed my arm, and took me downstairs. I sat on the couch silently.

"Family meeting!" They all came and sat.

"I found a letter addressed to Bella. It reads:

_Dearest Bella,_

_I know that the scar may hurt, but see if you can describe the dreams. We need to know as much information as possible. Your friends from Hogwarts miss you so dearly. Sirius and Remus are annoying me to no length. You should write to them. Another thing is that we have a problem left over from last year. Voldemort is back and still killing people. Sort your problems there and write back. Our kinds are guessing that you have died or that you were sent on a mission. Come home safe._

_I have sent a spell that will erase the town's memory in a week and anyone who has ever seen you or spoken to you. You may tell the Cullen's what you are if you wish._

_My best regards,_

_Professor Dumbledore._

What does this mean Bella? Bella?"

" Nothing."

"She's lying." Jaspers voice came from the doorway.

"It's nothing, really. Um, Alice can you give it back now?"

"Nope. I'm getting to the bottom of this. I want to know what is happening. What scar? What is Hogwarts? Sorry Bella, nope."

"Okay." I shrugged. I headed up to my room. I heard brakes protest and a door slam.

"I want to see her! I told you not to interfere with her life! And what do you do? Interfere. I can't believe you." The velvet voice demanded.

"She jumped off a cliff, and this is how you react. You little-" Alice yelled.

"Alice! Language!" Esme scolded.

"This is different Alice. You know it. Now let me see her. I love her." I shook my head when he said he loved me. I made it to the bed before I passed out.


	5. 5 Chapter 4: D

**Hey! Here is another chapter. Please PM me if you have any advice or questions on the story. Thanks!**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Death Eater and Friendly Visits_

I opened my eyes to the bright sun. I could hear birds singing. What a nice morning. I dressed in black skinny jeans and a red elbow-length shirt. I made my bed and opened the window. It was a nice chilly day. I tried to forget what happened yesterday, but failed. What if they found out my secret? I put my head in my hands and sat on the bed. What would happen then? And what about _him_? I would do my best to ignore him. It was the best for now. I stuffed my wand in my pant leg. Then, opened the bedroom door and made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I roamed the cabinets and couldn't find cereal.

"Esme?" She appeared beside me momentarily.

"Yes?"

"Where's the cereal?"

"In here?" She laughed lightly, and opened up a drawer.

"Thanks." She disappeared. I started eating, and called Alice.

"Yeah?" I got up and twirled.

"Do I pass inspection?"

"Yup."

"Where is he?"

"Who?" I shot her a look.

"Fine he's out hunting." I nodded mutely.

" Bella, I need to find out what that letter means."

"Alice, do you really think I would tell you, if it wasn't safe? It's for your own good." I refused to say anymore. She disappeared. I put my bowl in the sink. " I'm going for a walk." I called out.

"Okay, be careful!" Alice yelled from somewhere in the house.

I walked out the back door and took a deep breath. It smelled so light and free. I jogged into the forest. I walked until I found a cliff. I swung my legs over the end and laid back and started humming 'Stay Beautiful' by Taylor Swift. My phone started ringing. I checked the Caller ID. Jasper.

"Hello?"

"Bella! You have to-" I stopped listening when a dark shadow blocked the sun. I threw the phone down and scrambled away. I looked up at the face. Lucius Malfoy.

"You!" I gasped and grabbed my wand from my pant leg. I raised it threateningly.

"Now, now, no need to be feisty. Let me take you to the Dark Lord and everything will be fine.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Especially to Voldemort. How stupid are you?"

I looked at him closely and saw that he had a broom behind him. So that is how he got here.

"Our friend Kreacher told us where you were. He really is loyal. What are you staring at? Ahhh, my broom. That is how I'm taking you to the Dark Lord."

"Good Luck." I muttered sarcastically, while summoning my broom. It appeared silently next to me. I hopped on. "Come on, Coward."

I passed the cliff edge. He was closely behind me. I dipped down, almost touching the water, and quickly went up. He was under me now. I jumped off my broom, keeping a hold on it, and onto him. He fainted. I laughed. I set him on the cliff edge. I summoned paper, tape, and a pen. I wrote a quick message to Dumbledore.

Dear Professor,

I managed to knock him out. He was attacking me. Deal with him.

Good Luck!

Bella.

I taped the note on his forehead. I turned his broom into a portkey that went to Dumbledore's office. I leaned my head back against the tree. I made myself a portkey to Sirius' house.

"Sirius!" He came down from the stairs. He looked surprised to see me.

"Guys, come down. It's Bella!" He yelled. I threw my arms around him.

A chorus of 'Bella!' reached my ears. A series of hugs were exchanged. The Weasley twins were fist.

"Dear God Bella-"

"You've grown!"

"Hey Fred, George!" I laughed. Ginny was next.

"Bella!"

"Ginny!" She hugged me tightly. Harry and Ron were next.

"Bells!"

"Bella Boo!"

"Hey boys!" Hermione was next.

"Bella!" Tears were in her eyes.

"Hermione!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were next.

"Bella!"

"How are the muggles?"

"Arthur, Molly! The muggles are good by the way." Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Lupin were next.

"Bella!" Tonks gave a tight hug.

"Isabella!" Mad-Eye gave me a huge hug.

"Bells!" Lupin gave a giant hug.

"Hello!" Sirius was next.

"Isa."

"Sirius!" I buried my head in his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Kreacher." I growled.

"KREACHER!!!!!" He yelled. Kreacher came down.

"You little traitor! How could you do that? I was just getting used to my new life!" Sirius restrained me while I tried to punch him. I got one punch in before he grabbed both of my wrists. The hand that punched Kreacher had a purple bruise on it. I stopped as soon as I realized that.

"What happened?"

"Kreacher is working for Voldemort. I was attacked today." I said, quietly. Sirius was turning red.

"Bella, you might want to leave." Lupin said. I nodded my head, and made a portkey 2 minutes away from the Cullen House. The sensation of a portkey was familiar. I summoned the phone Alice gave me, when I landed on the ground. I walked into the house after putting my wand into my pant leg. I tried to sneak into my bedroom, but a clearing of a throat alerted me. I turned around. The whole Cullen Family was sitting in the living room. I laughed nervously, and waited for them to start.

"Where were you?" Jasper spoke first.

"I was taking a walk for the day." I framed my answer carefully.

"You're lying. Why do you smell like other people?" I gulped

"I met another person walking." I smirked thinking of the Death Eater.

"You smell like 11 other people."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." Alice spoke up.

"Did you see anything, Alice?"

"Yes. You were talking to people about Kreacher, Voldemort, and you were talking to people in British accent.."

"You saw that?" I asked, eyes wide. I realized a moment too late that I said that in a British accent. " Crap." I muttered.

"Bella, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Carlisle asked.

"No." I said putting my hand in my jean pocket, wincing.

"She's lying." Jasper announced. I glared at him. He shrugged.

"What hurts?"

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." I mumbled, casting my eyes down.

"Bella, we just want you to be safe." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, wincing. Oops. My hand was bruised purple. I hurried to stuff it in my pocket. But, a very annoying empathic vampire held my hand out towards Carlisle. Carlisle got up and looked at my hand. He moved my fingers. I winced at every single one.

"Looks like you sprained your knuckles." He wrapped it in gauze and told me to try not to move it. After that, I went upstairs, took a shower, and went to bed, after rewrapping the gauze. That night, there were horrible nightmares. I woke up sweating. I decided to ask Jasper for help. After a few waves of exhaustion, I was in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hope this makes up for not updating yesterday. Remember, PM me please!!!**

**SamanthaIsquierdo1**


	6. 6 Chapter 5: E

**I completely forgot the disclaimer for the last 5 chapters so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer and J K Rowling.**

**Again, sorry for the forgetfulness of my mind. Now, on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Chapter 5: Edward_

_Ugh,_ I thought in the morning. My hand was sore from the punch I gave Kreacher. Now I kinda regret it because of the pain. I got up from the bed and made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. Then I decided that I really wasn't that hungry. I walked back upstairs and changed into a pair of gray sweats and a plain white shirt. I was too tired to look for something better. I threw my hair in a ponytail and brushed my teeth. I really didn't really want to make my bed. So I checked to make sure nobody was looking, before taking out my wand and muttering a quick spell to make it for me. I was only a fifth year, but I was pretty good at magic. I looked through my window to see Edward looking right at me. Oh, crap. Unfortunately, my window was open. I started to run towards the bathroom, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and started running. I closed my eyes and tucked my chin into the crook of his neck. I still loved him, no matter how much he hurt me. I could feel getting set down on something soft. I opened my eyes to see it was grass. I looked around. We were in the meadow. He was pacing back and forth.

"What were you doing with that stick, Isabella?"

"Nothing. I was just….. wishing myself good luck with my lucky stick. Yup. That's exactly what I was doing." He sat and stared at me, getting closer. He put his arms on either side of me, and leaned closer, pressing me into the grass.

"Now, what were you doing?" His breath fanned across my face. I closed my eyes tightly.

"N-Nothing." I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Bella?" He said in a reproachful tone.

"What?" I mumbled, trying to look away. But there was no where to look.

".?" That was it. I snapped.

"Since when do you care?! You don't love me! You never did! And if you think that I will fall for it again, you are wrong! I can't believe I even fell for it in the first place! You left me with a whole load of trouble!!! Victoria, and Laurent both came looking for me! And I almost got k-" I was about to say killed, but I couldn't say anything about death eaters.

"What? Bella, I love you. I always have and never stopped. I lied to you in the forest. I wanted you to let me go. That didn't turn out too well did it? Please, please believe me. I love you Isabella Swan."

"But what if you leave again? What do I do then? Act like nothing ever happened? I can't do that. I can't snap back like that!"

" I'll prove it."

"How?"

"Like this." He said staring at my lips. I knew what he was going to do. Before I could stop him, he pressed his lips to mine, pressing me into the grass. I reacted instantly. My will,of course crumbled to dust.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Heck yeah. Now, get over here. I wasn't finished." I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist.

" I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

He seemed to remember something. "What were you going to say earlier when you were yelling. You said 'And I almost got k'. Were you going to say killed?" Oh no. I do not want to lie to him. But I can't tell him the truth.

I sat up and looked down. "N-No. Well, kind of. I can't tell you. I'm sorry. I-I just don't want you to get worried." I made up something quick.

"What were you doing with that stick anyway?" He was too close to my face.

" I was just making my bed." I breathed

"How?"

"I said a- hey! Stop it or I will have you go on a shopping trip with Alice." He immediately stopped. His eyebrows furrowed.

" We should get back.." He nodded.

On my way back, I couldn't shake off the feeling that somebody was watching us. When I got to the house, I was scared that the person in the living room would use the people I cared about to get what he wants.

"Malfoy…." I said through my teeth. Lucius Malfoy was sitting on the couch smirking.

"Swan. My, my, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You see, there would be pleasure, but you have been trying to kill me since I was one so……" The room was suddenly filled with growling.

"So who are you going to use against me this time?"

" I was thinking the Cullens." My heart skipped a beat. I pulled my wand out.

"I wouldn't try that Malfoy. Considering what happened last time."I tried to hold back a laugh, but it was too hard. I let out a small chuckle. I saw a red flash come towards me and I was thrown back into glass.

"Run!" I shouted towards the Cullens. That was when it started.

*_*_*

thanks for the reviews and favorites!!


	7. 7 Chapter 6: F

_Previously:_

"_I wouldn't try that Malfoy. Considering what happened last time."I tried to hold back a laugh, but it was too hard. I let out a small chuckle. I saw a red flash come towards me and I was thrown back into glass._

"_Run!" I shouted towards the Cullen's. That was when it started._

I grabbed my wand and shot a stunning spell toward Malfoy. He shielded himself. I ran toward him when I was hit by a Criciatus Curse. It hurt like (insert word here). The pain was excruciating but short. When it was over, I looked around and saw 2 more Death Eaters had joined the party. Green flashes filled the room. I ducked so close to the ground that my face touched the carpet. One of the Death Eaters was so close to me that I punched him in the face, knocking him out. A hand suddenly covered my neck. I elbowed his stomach, and flipped him over me so that he landed face up. He passed out cold. Last was Malfoy. He smiled mischievously.

I shot him a stunning spell. He barely missed and lunged at me, but was caught around the stomach, and thrown back into the wall, a drop of blood on his forehead. I looked up to see who did that. It was Edward. His arms wound around my waist tightly. I felt bad for worrying him like that. I rested my head against his chest. Then a thought occurred to mind. I took his arms off me and ran upstairs. I quickly grabbed a small backpack. I packed some clothing and shoes. The bag was full now. I zipped it up and ran downstairs.

Edward was standing there, looking annoyed. In fact his whole family was there. I quickly turned around once spotting them, but before I could make it upstairs someone grabbed my good wrist, just as I got a vision.

_Sirius was standing there looking straight into Voldemort's eye. Voldemort suddenly raised his wand._

"_You better choose, Black. You may die or be my servant. Choose. Now." Voldemort said In a deadly tone._

"_I will never betray my loved ones. Not for someone as idiotic as you." Sirius spat. Voldemort nodded._

_Voldemort yelled the Cruciatus Curse and Sirius fell in pain. He was being tortured and was writhing in agony. His yell was excruciating. He whispered my name before the vision cut off._

"Sirius!" I yelled coming back to Earth. The Cullen's looked at me in confusion. I ran over to their home telephone and dialed Sirius's cell phone. I'm so glad that he got one just for me.

"Hello?" The groggy voice of Harry answered.

"Harry?! Where's Sirius?" I panicked.

"Bella! Sirius just left for something to do with the Order. He won't be back until later. What did you need? I could tell him for you. Are you alright? You're oddly quiet. Bella? Bella!" He said getting more animated. My throat closed. I couldn't speak. Sirius must be gone.

"Harry," I barely manage to whisper," Sirius is at the ministry for some reason. I saw a vision of his death. I'm going to apparate and I need you. Just come and don't tell anyone. I'll meet you there. Bye." I ordered. I turned to face the Cullen's and dropped my backpack on the ground. I wouldn't need it now. I pushed the hair out of my face and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I'm leaving for family purposes. I've got to go. Bye." I said as I headed towards the front door. A cold hand grabbed my hand. I sighed annoyed. Why wouldn't they just let me be?

"We want you to explain now." Rosalie demanded.

"No. Why should I? You don't care at all! I've got to go. Bye." I slipped out of her grip and apparated on the spot. I landed inside the ministry and saw Harry at the other end.

"Harry!" I called. He didn't turn around. I pulled out my wand and pointed my wand at him. He hissed at me, still not turning around. Wizards don't hiss! Snakes do….. The snake! Voldemort's snake! I blasted a streak of fire towards it. It finally turned back into a snake and spun to face me. I heard a loud crack. I turned. Harry was standing behind me. I knew it was him because he had that one special look on his face. I ran to him and stood next to him. To say I was scared was an understatement. I was frightened of what would happen.

I heard a series of multiple apparating cracks. Death Eaters surrounded me and Harry. I screamed. I jolted awake. What? Awake? I looked around and saw that my hand was wrapped in gauze exactly like the first time. Oh no. I never made up with Edward and nothing happened since that night. Oh, well, that was…fine, I guess. At least my secret was safe. For now.

*_*_*

review!! pretty please!!


	8. 8 Chapter 7: G

**AN: So sorry that the chapters are really short. I am still here though.**

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

_Previously:_

"_Harry!" I called. He didn't turn around. I pulled out my wand and pointed my wand at him. He hissed at me, still not turning around. Wizards don't hiss! Snakes do….. The snake! Voldemort's snake! I blasted a streak of fire towards it. It finally turned back into a snake and spun to face me. I heard a loud crack. I turned. Harry was standing behind me. I knew it was he, because he had that one special look on his face. I ran to him and stood next to him. To say I was scared was an understatement. I was frightened of what would happen._

_I heard a series of multiple apparating cracks. Death Eaters surrounded Harry and me. I screamed. I jolted awake. What? Awake? I looked around and saw that my hand was wrapped in gauze exactly like the first time. Oh no. I never made up with Edward and nothing happened since that night. Oh, well, that was…fine, I guess. At least my secret was safe. For now._

Chapter 7:

I stretched out my body, muscle by muscle. My arms were really the only things sore. I groaned and yawned. Reluctantly getting out of bed, I went to the bathroom, and had my human moment. I came back into the room with clean teeth and my hair up in a ponytail. Sighing, I walked into the closet. The first thing my eyes spotted was a long-sleeved purple shirt. I looked around some more. I felt like wearing comfy sweats. I opened up a drawer, and silently cheered. A pair of Grey sweats were laying there, neatly folded up. I grabbed the two things, and undergarments, and headed into the restroom. I changed and put a small amount of makeup on my scar. I had accidentally brought it back when I jumped off the cliff, and I didn't know how to make it disappear again. I suddenly had a brilliant idea. I hurried down the stairs and called Esme. She appeared in front of me.

"Can I use a car? I don't have one unless you brought mine." I scratched the back of my head.

"Sure, sweetie." She went over to a lamp stand and threw me a pair of car keys, "These are the keys to the Mercedes. Be safe. Do you want to have some breakfast before you leave?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm going to go… um, buy my friend Angela a birthday present. Her birthday is coming up." Esme nodded understandingly.

"Okay. Be back soon." I nodded and walked out to the Mercedes, I slowly got in and drove carefully down the drive. I drove until I saw a green sign that read : Port Angeles. Hopefully no one followed me. I sighed, and got out of the car. Pulling out my cell phone, I leaned against the side of the car. I dialed Sirius' number. He picked up after 5 rings.

"Hello?"

"Sirius?"

"Bella?"

"Yeah, its me."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a lot of stress."

"I know exactly what you mean." I heard him yawn.

"Have you been getting any sleep? You sound really tired." I commented.

"No, Molly's been keeping me busy cleaning. I swear that woman is mad."

I giggled and shook my head. "That sounds just like her. Trust me, I'd rather be over there, having a horrible time cleaning, than over here, where it's just too… complicated. I miss you guys so much, it's hard to wrap around my mind that I just visited you after Malfoy attacked. He was easy to take on though. Hey, um, do you know how to make my scar invisible again. I can't remember."

"Bella? What do you mean complicated? I thought you were living with the muggle, um, what's his name? And I don't remember. Dumbledore is the one who did it. But you're ignoring him."

"His names Charlie, and I'm kind of staying at a friends right now. Or old friends, I should say. Sirius… I don't want to talk about this right now. _Please_." I closed my eyes. "Ugh! I want my scar to disappear."

"Okay, Bella. We won't talk about it now. Hey, um, I wanted to ask you something. How do you feel about coming over to visit us for a couple of days, here at Grimmauld Place. Seeing as I'm in hiding. Everyone would really like it if you would come visit. Pretty please? You won't even have to ask Dumbledore, just do it, I know how frustrated you are at him. I'll take the blame."

"I'd love to." I was practically exploding with relief. I thought it was going to be a different question. Something worse like, will you come back for good? I wouldn't be able to resist everyone's pleading. I bit my lip, choking on my sudden happiness. A smile appeared on my lips and changed my whole facial expression. My eyes were still closed. I guess, from a distance I seemed peaceful. I wanted to jump up and down like a little girl.

But if Dumbledore found out, I was going to be in trouble. I rubbed my forehead, trying to suppress a sigh of disapproval.

"That's wonderful. Now, I guess you could come on… and go back on…" I zoned in and out while Sirius was talking to me. I yawned and slowly opened my eyes. I squinted against the sun's bright glare. I could of sworn I saw a flash of white. I let out a mini-gasp.

"Bella?!" Sirius' voice broke me out of my trance.

"Um, yeah?" Even I could hear the strain in my voice.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice hard.

"Nothing, I swear. I have to go shop for more muggle clothes. I'll talk to you later. Bye." I hung up before he could reply. Across the street, I saw a Target. I smiled wryly and walked in.

I was in the dressing room trying on a pretty deep blue long-sleeve v-neck t –shirt. I twirled. It was beautiful. Next, I tried on a pair of skinny blue jeans. The outfit went great together. I asked the saleswoman if I looked ok, and she said she wished she had a body like me. My cheeks stained with red, I thanked her. She pointed to a few other colors in the same shirt style, and I took a red, green, and purple. They were all dark colors. I paid with the money Sirius gave me as an 14th birthday present. I was currently 15, but no one really knew.

As I walked to the car, I sighed as all the stressful things in my life assaulted my mind. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a group of 6 men. _Oh no_, I thought, _not again. _I sped up my walk. I technically threw my clothes in the car and jumped in. I involuntarily yawned. My eyes fought to close, but I drew them back time and time again. As I made my way down the all too familiar pathway, I slammed on the brakes as a huge brown russet wolf put itself in the way of the car. My thought immediately flew to Jacob. I gasped, and got out of the car.

"Jake!" I yelled as I walked towards him. He slowly backed away. "No! Jake wait! Please!"

My hand reached towards him. He motioned towards the Cullen House with his head. I shook my head and blinked as tears clouded my vision. He disappeared into the trees. I fell to my knees and let sobs overtake me. I cried for Jacob. I cried for Edward, my parents, anything that was my fault and anyone that I've caused pain for. Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward. I caused them all pain for just living in their house. I wish Alice hadn't begged Charlie to let me stay at their house. I wanted a normal life, a normal childhood. I wanted parents that were alive and could know how to comfort me. I wanted a mother that I could share everything with. I would do anything to have that life, I would even be a muggle.

Instead, I was born into a life that had no parents or magical family. I carried the survival of the wizarding world on my shoulders. I was destined to kill Voldemort. The man that made my life hell.

The rain comforted me somehow. I don't know how long I lay there weeping. It felt like hours until two arms enveloped me in a hug. I wept into his chest. Jasper lifted me up and put me in the passenger seat of the car. He drove back to the house. By then the sobs had stopped but my tears were silent as I fell into a familiar sleep. The last thing I heard were a chorus of gasps and someone shushing them.

I heard many recognizable voices. It was a like a thin sheet of pain was covering my body. I couldn't even move. A hollow echo of the pain echoed, and pulled at the gaping whole in my chest.

"I've never felt so much pain from one person. It was a horrible feeling." Why was Jasper here?

"I wish I could help her somehow. I feel so helpless." Esme?

"I know what you mean. Things like that always happen at the hospital."

Carlisle?

"I feel so bad for treating her horribly." Rosalie?

"I just want her to be the same, clumsy Bella again. She was so happy then." Emmett, too?

"That's because Edward was with her. I still can't believe he left her." Alice?

"Guys, she's awake." Jasper said, as I broke through that sheet of pain that refrained me from moving and speaking. I gasped, my eyes fluttering open. All the people I heard speaking, were surrounding me.

"Hi." I croaked. I was immediately enveloped in a hug, then passed to another person to hug me. Everyone had a chance to give me a hug before I was set back down on the bed. I bit my lip. Jasper cleared his throat.

"Can you guys leave? I want to talk to Bella alone for a minute." Jasper eyed me carefully. Everyone exited the room. Jasper heaved himself off the ground and came to stand next to me. He took my hand in a firm grasp. I sighed and looked away towards the window.

"Bella, you need help." Jasper pleaded.

"No, I don't." I argued.

"You're always depressed. I haven't sensed you happy since you came to live here. Come on. We can help you. I can help you." He tried again.

"No, you can't. You really can't. You have no idea what I've seen in my life. I've seen the worst possible things I could imagine. It's horrible. Even you wouldn't be able to deal with what I've been through. I'm lucky enough not to be in an asylum."

"We can't help you if you don't tell us what's happened to you. We want to know these things."

"I'm so sorry." My eyes filled with tears, and my heart with pain. I stared at the ceiling. Jasper sighed and exited the room as well. I repressed the sobs that wanted to take over. I'm hurting everyone that comes near me. I should let Voldemort kill me.

Over the next few days, I didn't eat. I barely got out of bed. Jasper was right. I was depressed. Everyone came in, one at a time, trying to get a reaction out of me. Even Emmett couldn't make me laugh. I rarely got out of bed to go the restroom. I was lifeless. The pain would never leave my heart. Then, one vision changed everything.

**Okay, I owe you. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. I'm trying to make the chapters long. I love everyone who's been reviewing. I want to get 50 reviews before I update again. I'm trying as hard as I can and I'm really sorry.**

**SamanthaIsquierdo1**


	9. 9 Chapter 8: H

**OMG! I guess this story really is a hit. I'm having a lot of fun writing this. I loved how much you guys reviewed last chapter. I promised that I would write as soon as I can, so I am.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling.**

_Previously:_

"_We can't help you if you don't tell us what's happened to you. We want to know these things."_

"_I'm so sorry." My eyes filled with tears, and my heart with pain. I stared at the ceiling. Jasper sighed and exited the room as well. I repressed the sobs that wanted to take over. I'm hurting everyone that comes near me. I should let Voldemort kill me._

_Over the next few days, I didn't eat. I barely got out of bed. Jasper was right. I was depressed. Everyone came in, one at a time, trying to get a reaction out of me. Even Emmett couldn't make me laugh. I rarely got out of bed to go the restroom. I was lifeless. The pain would never leave my heart. Then, one vision changed everything._

It was one of those rare times that I got up to use the restroom. I was walking back to bed, when it hit me.

_**He barred his teeth at me. A blue light, that was from my wand, hit him squarely in the chest. The dog shifted into a person. That person was Sirius Black. Harry Potter stood in the background, watching horror struck as his godfather fell back. He charged at the woman with such rage that it could have set a forest on fire. Remus Lupin grabbed the boy around the waist, and held him back. Bellatrix Lestrange ran in the other direction, past a door.**_

_**Remus held Harry and Harry fought to get away.**_

"_**Let me go! I'm gonna kill her!" His eyes bore into the door she passed through. He elbowed Remus, causing him to let go, and ran through the door.**_

_**It was not Bellatrix who waited for him. It was Voldemort. He raised his wand and his red eyes pierced into Harry.**_

"_**Where is Isabella Swan?" Voldemort asked threateningly.**_

"_**I-I don't know." Harry stuttered.**_

"_**Crucio!" he yelled in frustration. Harry was speared through the floor. His limbs moved uncontrollably. Agonizing pain showed in his bright green eyes. He felt like he was getting electrocuted numerous times. After what seemed like years, the torture stopped.**_

"_**I will ask one more time. Where is Isabella Swan?" Dumbledore appeared behind Voldemort. Harry eyes flashed. Voldemort noticed and turned.**_

"_**Ah! Dumbledore, how wonderful! You will not die alone, Harry Potter, but Albus Dumbledore will die with you. How nice!" Voldemort exclaimed, sarcastically. The vision suddenly cut off, with Voldemort's sneering face still in place.**_

I came back to my senses, gasping. My mind immediately went into panic mode. I silently let out a stream of profanities in my mind. My eyes crossed the room, looking for a bag. There was one sitting on a desk chair. I scurried over, grabbed it, and ran into the closet. My footsteps echoed on the wood floor, making it sound like I was wearing stilettos. As if. I would have laughed if I wasn't in this situation.

I grabbed as many jeans and shirts I could fit in the medium sized bag and threw one pair of converse on top. I was about to run out, but then I remembered that I wasn't dressed to go out. I went back in the closet, put on a pair of jeans, and looked for the bag from target from a few days ago. I spotted it next to the bedside table and threw a purple shirt on. I searched for my wand, and found it in the bathroom. I put it in my back pocket and searched for the car keys. I found them on the desk. Jasper must of put them there.

I ran out the door and down the stairs. In my hurry to get away, I tripped on the last step. The contents of my bag scattered. I got on my knees and shoved everything back inside. When I stood back up, everyone was watching me, excluding Edward. My thought lingered on him for a little, but I quickly shook those thoughts away. I had to get to Harry.

I made my way towards the door, until a pale hand appeared on my shoulder. I turned and sighed. Jasper was looking at me, and Esme came to stand beside him.

"Where are you going?" _And so the interrogation begins_, I thought to myself.

"To visit a friend." I replied shortly.

"Oh. Well why are you packed and why are you in such a hurry? I mean you've mean lifeless for days. I was beginning to think you were dead."

"I was going to Angela's birthday party. I got her a gift the other day, like I told Esme. I'm late. I just remembered." I lied.

"Why are you lying?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Jasper just let me go!" I yelled. Even I was shocked at my little outburst. He slowly removed his hand. I hurried down the porch steps and I was about to enter the Mercedes, when I asked myself why I was traveling the muggle way. I was annoyed at myself. I can't believe I wasted so much time! I threw the bag aside and closed the door to the Mercedes. I put both of my index fingers to my temples and apparated to the ministry.

I really didn't care if the Cullen's saw me. I had to save my family.

**Okay. I'm sooo sorry this isn't really that long but I had to get something out. This is an EdwardxBella story. Harry is Sirius' godson from the Potters, but Harry still has parents. Bella's parents are the ones who died and she is also Sirius' goddaughter. He was the only family she had left. I'm planning on having Bella tell Jasper but make him promise not to tell anyone. Jasper is ONLY a brother to Bella. I want to make Bella and Edward get back together but she is just so stubborn. Ill try to update again soon.**

**Love,**

**SamanthaIsquierdo1**


	10. 10 Chapter 9: I

**Okay, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while its just that I have 3 projects due Wednesday and I'm really sick.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or harry potter characters.**

_Previously:_

_I put both of my index fingers to my temples and apparated to the ministry._

_I really didn't care if the Cullen's saw me. I had to save my family_.

NOW……

I landed on my back. Ow. I heard no noise, no nothing. I opened my eyes and stood up. It was oddly quiet. I looked around. And then I spotted it. I little snow globe looking thing, which had my name on it along with Voldemort's. There were gray things floating around in it. I heard a voice coming from it, so I grabbed it and pressed it against my ear.

_She who must conquer the Dark Lord….Is born as the ninth month begins…..Whose parents have thrice defied him…. Neither can live will the other survives…._

I was eager to listen more, but I was interrupted by someone yanking on my wrist.

"Bella! We have to get you out of here! Someone is coming." A voice whispered in my ear. I spun around and gave Mr. Weasley a big hug. He noticed the snow globe in my hand, and grabbed it.

", what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm protecting this place from Death Eaters," He held the snow globe up to my face, " Do you know what this is?"

I shook my head no.

"This is what put your life in danger. The prophecy." My face paled, and I stared at him with wide eyes. I grabbed it from him.

"But… I heard what it said and-" I was interrupted by six loud cracks. We both turned around. Seven Death Eaters had their wands pointed at me. Oh joy. I whipped my wand out and pointed it at Malfoy.

"My, my, Swan, I didn't think it was that easy to get you to find that prophecy. Now give it to me before I kill all of your friends."

"All of my friends aren't here, Malfoy." I retorted. He snapped his fingers and six death eaters stepped up to wrap their arms around Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna.

"Now, what do you say?" he said, smiling. I extended my hand with the prophecy and reluctantly moved toward him. A series of 'No, Bella!' was yelled, but I ignored them. The prophecy was about to touch Malfoy's hand, when Neville broke free of Bellatrix Lestrange's grasp. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. He pushed Malfoy aside and grabbed the prophecy. At the same time, the rest of my friends broke free of the death Eaters grasps and stunned them all. I guess they forgot to take their wands. How stupid.

I was shook out of my daze when Hermione, and Harry both grabbed one of my wrists and ran towards a gray door. I stopped when I realized that I had a dream about that door and that Voldemort was behind it.

"Bella, come on!" Hermione yelled. She yanked on my wrist and I stumbled forward.

"No! Voldemort is behind that door." My voice shook with dread.

Then my worst nightmare happened. Harry and Hermione were thrown back and Voldemort stepped out of some fog. He shot a green spell at me, but one of the water fountain statues got in front of me.

"Dumbledore!" Someone yelled before I saw a flash of red and darkness consumed me.

**I know it needs to be longer, I just have to update my other stories too.**

**Recommendation: Sunless Day by NoelleLeeKim77**

**Midnight Plane to Anywhere by kinole009x**

**I thought these stories were good so check them out.**

*_*_*

thanks for the reviews so far guys, but we would like more reviews, so all of the readers you know what to do!!! ~Ella-Ava


End file.
